Tide Cresecent
Overview Tide Crescent is a 16 year old Mage that uses Familiar Spirit Magic and Lunar Magic. His familiar spirit is a fox spirit named Shiro. Personality Tide is a creative person who loves to explore places he hasn't been to before. He is kind and caring to those he cares for but is usually cruel to those he hates. Tide is mischievous and loves to tease people especially when people leave things open for him to comment on. He is calm in dire situations and loves to mess with his opponents and enrage them in which it has gotten him in trouble before. Tide has self esteem issues dealing with his strength because of being overshadowed by his older sibling. When he has to much coffee he can act a little crazy and a little out of control. Appearance Tide is a 16 year old independent Mage who is of average height and weighs 120 lbs. He has short platinum blonde hair that is combed to the side and spiked in the front. His eyes are dark blue that resemble ocean tides at night. He has a lean body with creamy pale skin. His stigma contract with Shiro is on his right arm above his wrist. During formal occasions Tide will wear a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt along with a black jacket. And charcoal grey slacks and black dress shoes. His normal attire consists of a Purple v-neck and a Dark blue vest with black cargo pants along with combat boots. Background For his entire childhood tide has been overshadowed by his older brother and compared to him. This caused him to gain self esteem issues and think that he is not good enough for people. While his mother side of the family specialized in magic his fathers did not and worked in the merchant business. So when his mother died of an illness when Tide was 13, his father disapproved of Tide becoming a Mage for the simple reason that he though it was wasting your life and which his mother retired from being a Mage for him. Tide learned magic in secret from his grandmother who passed down her knowledge of lunar magic which the Crescent family always had an affinity to it. When he turned 16 his grandma gave him a pair of gale force reading glasses that had lacrima lenses charged with moonlight to see through illusions and A lacrima watch necklace that she used when she was a Mage. When he left his hometown Tide stumbled across an old mansion in a dense forest that was hidden by illusion magic which he used his glasses to get through. Upon entering the mansion he found a fox spirit named Shiro who inhabited the abandoned mansion and used his power illusions to protect the creatures living in the forest. He was first drugged by Shiro when said spirit drugged his tea. The fox spirit locked him in the basement of the mansion and held him their till he knew of tides intentions. Shiro formed a contract with tide when tide escaped the basement and was forced to go through a number of trials that Shiro had made. Magic and Abilities Magic Abilities Lunar Magic Moon blessing- Tide uses moonlight to remove low level curses and the stronger the curse the more magic tide has to use Full moon kick/punch- By charging moonlight into his hands or feet tide delivers a attack charged with burning moonlight Lunatic illusion-this is used to confuse and scare enemies as well as for stealth.By manipulating moonlight Tide can create illusions that are either used in combat or infiltration. Moon beam- shoots beam of moonlight from his fist. Familiar Spirit Magic Summoning- summon Shiro a fox spirit he has a contract with. Abilities Expert Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Independent Mage Category:Male